Mirror and Iron Roses
by Pallas Diana
Summary: Levy Mcgarden lives in a small town and runs a tavern with her two brothers. She would be content if it weren't for a certain "admirer's" unwanted advances. However, things changed when one of her brothers angers a manor's dragonic master. After Levy offers herself as a prisoner, she slowly starts to see that the situation goes beneath the surface. Beauty and the Beast AU.
1. Chapter One-Rose

Magnolia was a cute, little town by the sea. It was quiet, peaceful, and still very prosperous. To many, it was paradise and were very content with their lives there. But one girl wasn't. She was happy there, but aside from her two adopted brothers, everyone expected her to be the "perfect young lady" that she had to get married and start a family as soon as possible. But she wanted so much more than what everyone expected for her.

Her name was Levy Mcgarden and more than anything she wanted to see the world outside her mundane, repetitive hometown. She would have left Magnolia long away, but her brothers, Jet, and Droy, wouldn't be able to run their tavern by themselves. Without Levy, it was merely a business with nothing enjoyable about it. But it wouldn't be long before everything changed.

It was like any other day; Jet was preparing food in the kitchen, Droy was down in the cellar checking inventory, and Levy waited tables. The tavern was packed, unsurprisingly, with rain pouring down outside the door.

Levy placed a plate and a mug of ale each in front of Macao and Wakabi, two regular patrons. The two men each took a large gulp from their flasks and smiled. "Thanks, Lev. You're a real sweetheart." She nodded and was about to continue on her way when she felt an arm wrap around her.

Not him again, Levy thought as she rolled her eyes. "Hello there, Little Lady."

Levy groaned. Of course, it had to be Nathaniel. Out of everyone in town, Nathaniel had to be the most thick-headed when it came to Levy. He was the kind of guy who couldn't get the idea that Levy had no interest through his head.

She was annoyed, but Levy removed his arm from her waist and said civilly, "I'm busy right now, Nathaniel. I don't have the time right now." Levy gently pushed him aside as she went back to her rounds. Nathaniel was prepared to follow her and continue with his unwanted flirting when the door swung open.

A towering figure stood in the doorway as it thundered outside. Three more joined the character out of the rain. Levy smiled, not needing to see their faces to know who they were.

"Good evening, Laxus," Levy greeted as she continued serving others. "There are plenty of open seats at the bar."

The four of them removed their hoods and took their seats. Nathaniel's face turned red and sweaty, and his legs started to shake. Laxus and his companions, "The Thunder Legion" visited every few months for supply runs and would always visit the tavern. The group had a very intimidating presence but had caring natures. Because of that, they made sure to inform Nathaniel about how they would handle him if they saw him harassing Levy.

Nathaniel came from a family of soldiers but had never joined the military himself, which was probably for the best. He knew the basics of handling a gun, but nothing else. However, Laxus and Bixlow were tall and muscular enough to snap Nathaniel like a tree branch easily and Freed, and Evergreen had incredible skill in combat.

In a blink of an eye, Nathaniel raced out the door. Levy smiled and thanked the group. "Not an issue," Laxus shrugged. Levy remained smiling and returned to her work while the legion took their seats at the bar.

Droy just happened to be getting up from the cellar and served each of them a drink. He wrote down their usual orders and was heading to the kitchen before Freed took hold of his arm. Droy turned to the man with long, lime green hair and a soft face and made a confused expression.

Freed was the most socially awkward of the Thunder Legion members and such direct contact was very unlike him. "Do you need anything?" Droy asked politely. Freed shook his head, "I was just curious on how you plan on taking care of that buffoon."

Droy groaned and facepalmed. He could only mean Nathaniel. Both Droy and Jet had told that arrogant asshole that he was allowed nowhere the tavern or their home more times than they could count with their fingers and toes. They even had to drive him away with a rifle once.

It seemed like Nathaniel had made it his calling to make his, Jet's and Levy's life difficult. No woman in town would work at the tavern because Nathaniel came there regularly, even though he never paid. It only got worse when Levy started to wait tables, and Nathaniel would come over every day to harass her.

"I wish I could," Droy answered, gritting his teeth. "But that jackass is the sheriff's son. And the man is just as crooked, maybe so." Freed started to see veins bulge from Droy's forehead and decided to drop the subject. "I understand. I hope something comes along to change that."

Droy didn't understand what he was talking about and left for the kitchen. Laxus, Evergreen, and Bixlow stared wide-eyed as Freed calmly drank from his glass. "You're not planning to kill him, are you?" Bixlow asked, whispering so no one else could hear. While an eccentric man, Bixlow could see Nathaniel for the scum he was. However, he nor any other of his teammates could do anything without attracting attention.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing," Freed replied calmly and continued with his drink. "This is the closest town that has most of the supplies we need. I would hate to see what would happen if we had to explain why our supply runs have become longer or why we couldn't get something that was requested."

The others shuddered and dropped the subject. Freed smiled at his little victory. As he sipped his drink, Freed's thoughts returned to Levy. She was an intelligent woman with potential. He had no feelings for her in a romantic sense; Freed just thought she could do more outside such a small-minded town. And especially away from a narcissistic, self-entitled idiot like Nathaniel.

Jet soon arrived with their food, and the four began to dig in. "So you guys gonna stay the night?" Droy asked, trying to make small talk. "The inn should still be open."

Laxus shook his head, "We'll need to leave when we finish up here." The others nodded along with him. Both Jet and Droy scrunched up their faces in confusion. They were willingly going back out into that storm. "We're low on some stuff back home," Bixlow answered with his mouth full. "If we don't get back as soon as possible, everyone could go completely crazy. Then the boss man will have our-" Bixlow nearly choked as Evergreen struck him in the back of the head.

Jet and Droy both raised a brow. Laxus and his group were pretty secretive and didn't interact with anybody much. They only came to town once a year, coming in to buy a good deal of supplies and promptly leaving. That moment, the four of them had finished their food, set their payment on the counter, and proceeded out the door. The brothers briefly went out the door to give the group a wave goodbye. The Thunder Legion bid them good luck before riding off into the storm.

An hour later, the tavern was empty aside from the three siblings, with every patron either back in their homes or at the town's only inn. Levy was clearing off the tables covered with dirty plates and empty mugs and picking up tips when she spotted something that almost made her want to break the table in half.

On top of an empty plate was an orange lily with a note tied to it signed _For Little Lady_. Levy didn't even bother reading the letter, merely tearing it into pieces and tossing it and the flower out the window. She stomped up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Levy jumped onto her mattress and started screaming into her pillow while she pounded her fists against the bed. Her fists were sore from the collisions with her lumpy mattress, but she didn't care. If she could, she'd hightail out of this town and go to the farthest land she could reach.

A gentle knocking at her door broke her away from her thought. Levy lifted her face from her pillow and saw Droy creaking open her door. "Can I come in," he asked sheepishly, having most likely heard Levy's little outburst. Levy nodded with her cheeks turned light pink, and Droy let himself in.

"Is something wrong?" As the words left her mouth, Droy's face drained of color. "N-No. Of course not," he stuttered, frantically shaking his head and waving his hands. "Jet just wanted me to check on you." Levy put on a smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Droy didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press onward.

"Jet going out of town for supplies in the morning," trying to change the subject. "Thanks to Laxus's little extra payment, he said we might be able to get some new beds." The thought made Droy stretch his back and groan. Levy smiled lightly. She had the only official bed in the house, with her brothers sleeping on sacks stuffed with straw. Since most of the money went to the tavern, it had taken some time to afford a single bed that Jet and Droy insisted Levy take.

Levy's eyes soon began to feel heavy and fell against her bed. As her eyes were about to shut, she felt Droy pull the covers over her. He kissed her on the top of her head and saying goodnight.

The next morning Levy jumped out of bed. She would have to hurry since Jet and Droy were probably already face first in the mud by the stables. None of them knew why, but their one horse, Estelle, would only let Levy approach her. Anybody else, even her brothers, would receive a kick to the face.

Levy made to Estelle's stable and, as expected, Jet and Droy were on the ground, covered in mud and groaning in pain with the caramel-colored horse still tucked inside. Levy walked calmly towards Estelle, careful not to startle her. She approached Estelle's left and started to stroke her side. The mare neighed happily and nuzzled up against her owner's face. Levy led Estelle out of her stable towards their cart with Jet and Droy keeping their distance while the mare merely grazed as Levy set up her harness.

Jet hesitantly climbed into the coach, afraid of either startling or provoking his sister's ill-tempered horse. When he made it, Jet made a loud sigh of relief. Jet took hold of the reins and turned to his siblings, "Are you sure the two of you will be okay while I'm gone?"

Levy just laughed, "You'll only be away for two days. Everything will be fine."

Jet remained skeptical. The tavern could get overwhelming with all three of them there. He shuddered at the thought of leaving his siblings with an overcrowded establishment. And that wasn't even among the worst in his mind.

"Relax," it was like Droy was reading his mind. "Levy and I will be fine. If anything comes asking for trouble, we can handle it." Levy giggled, "If your so worried, I can come with you." That comment made the color drain out of her brother's faces. They both knew she was joking, but it still made their stomachs clench. Levy was a smart girl, but she had never left Magnolia before. They made it easy for someone to take advantage of her.

"No, no, no," Jet replied nervously, trying to avoid it sounding like a demand. "I'll be fine on my own. I always am." He raised Estelle's reigns and headed off. Jet turned his head to wave goodbye to his brother and sister, who were waving back.

It was a strenuous trip, but Jet and Estelle were on the route back to Magnolia, and he couldn't be happier. He got enough supplies for the tavern for a solid month like usual. The salesman for the beds wasn't so generous, practically trying to rob him for a single mattress. Jet argued with him for around twenty minutes until the sheriff came over to check on them. The salesman must have already been on the sheriff's radar because he was acting all buddy-buddy with Jet that second. He proposed a "compromise" of giving Jet two beds although it still left Jet without any money for an inn. At that point, Jet had enough and wanted to be on his way home, so he took the offer.

Without any extra money for a room, all Jet could do was travel through the night. He remained in shifting stated of panic then relief whenever he heard the rustling of branches or owls hooting. At some point, Jet recognized that he was alone with Estelle. As he dropped his guard, an arrow shot by just millimeters away from his face.

Soon, gunshots fired and Estelle reared herself up in a panic. She rushed forward, fueled by overwhelming terror. Jet felt the same as he lost his grip and tried not to get flung off the cart as it shook from Estelle's rapid speed. He managed to take back his hold on the reigns but almost met the road as he nearly fell headfirst off the cart from Estelle's panicked swerving. Everything went by in a dark, rushing blur that made Jet sick.

Without warning, Estelle stopped, and the force harshly flung Jet to the ground. For a few seconds, he laid there, shifting between a state of relief and the desire to vomit. When Jet was able to lift his head, it took him a few moments to properly take in his surroundings.

Jet turned to find a large, iron gate closed behind them. Men screaming, more gunshots and howling echoed from the other side. Those sounds made Jet's heart pound in his chest and his throat clench. He grabbed the reigns and tried to lead Estelle away to a possible shelter. Surprisingly, the mare didn't resist. Jet figured she knew what the howling meant and wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

After a few minutes, Jet stepped into a well-kept courtyard filled with beautifully trimmed bushes and marble sculptures set in front of a massive manor. Unlike the yard, the chateau wasn't as well maintained. The facade was slightly chipped from the weather and vines creeping up the walls. Jet even noticed some of the windows had large cracks, perhaps over several years. Despite the castle's appearance, since the courtyard was in such good condition, it couldn't have been abandoned.

Jet kept moving until he found a stable house on the other side of the castle. It was understandably larger than Estelle's back home and filled with other horses. Estelle trotted into the stable nearly taking Jet with her. She walked into an empty stall between two others, each with a horse already inside. All the horses were well fed and perfectly groomed, so there had to be people living here. With Estelle making herself comfortable, Jet went inside to find the people living here. Things here couldn't take care of themselves, after all.

He went back to the front door and entered the castle slowly and carefully. The inside was as dark as it was outside, Jet wasn't able to see anything three steps ahead of him. There was no sight or sound of any people, but it was very late at night. Jet figured they must have been sleeping. "Hello," he called out even though there was a slim chance anyone was going to hear it. "I'm sorry, but I found some trouble on the way home, and my horse just led me here."

Nobody responded, but at that second, Jet spotted a room lighting up ahead of him. He slowly walked towards it with his hand against the wall, trying to avoid bumping into anything in the hall. As he got closer, a series of savory aromas filled Jet's nose and his mouth water. Jet stuck his head in the doorway and spotted a large dining table covered in all sorts of luxurious food. He stopped in front of a beautifully roasted pheasant but didn't attempt to tear a piece off, even though his stomach growled violently. He was technically trespassing and didn't want to cause more trouble for the house's master. It didn't help that Jet had yet to find anybody on the castle grounds.

Something thudded onto the table, causing Jet to nearly jump. It took a few moments for Jet to calm down, yet he was still confused. On top of the table was a young kitten with a tiny knapsack tied around its neck. It was a light, sky blue color and about the size of a large apple. Jet inched closer while the kitten had a fish in its mouth. He scratched the kitten behind the ears and smiled as it purred happily. "Nice to see someone around here," Jet said as he stroked the kitten's back. "Too bad there aren't any humans around here." Suddenly, Jet heard mumbling. He looked all over the room but saw nobody. It was only him and the strange cat. The cat placed the fish off to the side and opened its mouth, "They should be around here somewhere."

Jet almost jumped out of his skin and dashed out the room. He could barely see where he was going, but he didn't care. Jet wanted to get away from whatever unholy thing resided in this place. Without warning, Jet tripped on the steps and landed in a nearby bush. The thorns dug into his skin as Jet tried to pull himself out. He heard tearing every few seconds but managed to free himself. Not a second later, Jet ran into something while heading toward the stables and dropped to the ground.

If Jet didn't have a reason to be afraid, he had one now. In front of him was a towering figure with a dark, tattered cloak draped over his broad shoulders. His arms crossed over his chest, and Jet could make out the faintest sound of clicking metal. Jet didn't understand until he noticed a silvery light reflecting off the man's forearms. He remained silent, having no idea how to react. Before he knew it, Jet was grabbed by the collar and lifted up to the figure's face.

For a moment, Jet's heart stopped. A man wasn't the right word to describe who -or what- was holding him in its iron grip. Silver, reptilian-like scales covered his face adding to its sharpness. His narrow eyes were a blood red that appeared to almost glow with slitted pupils like that of a snake. With a closer look, Jet saw the cloak he saw wasn't a garment but a pair of leathery wings wrapped around his shoulds. He snarled, revealing his sharp fangs, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jet giggled nervously, "Oh... I... Haha... It's late, and I need to get back home." It felt like he was choking on his tongue. Jet tried to release himself, swaying his legs and attempting to pull his captor's hands off of his jacket. However, the figure's grip only tightened with his sharp, iron claws scratching against Jet's skin. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" the creature roared. "You think you can just waltz in here and destroy my property!"

If this has been a normal situation with another human, Jet would have raised a brow. The capturer dropped Jet and pointed the ground by the bush Jet landed in. Trampled roses littered the ground. At least that's what Jet thought they were, the flowers were as dark as everything else there and had a strange luster to them.

"Listen, I'm very sorry," Jet began, trying to sound as possible. The figure stomped towards him and growled, silencing Jet. "I don't care," the beast snarled in an annoyed tone, emphasizing every word. "The damage is already done, and you'll have to pay." Jet shook, too terrified to move. He knew by the tone of voice that the beast had no intention of accepting any money even if Jet had any with him. He couldn't help but tremble. Was he really going to be killed over a few flowers?

Suddenly, Jet heard something off in the distance. It sounded like metal clanking against the cobblestone path, creaking as it got closer. Another figure appeared before the two of them, a giant of a man donning black armor with a long, green tuft on his helmet. Jet felt like he should have been relieved, but was unnerved by the armor's menacing appearance with large spikes adorning his shoulders and a demonic design of the faceplate. The armored man placed a hand on the beast's shoulder and signaled to the front of the house without saying a word. That made Jet's skin crawl even more.

The beast growled and turned to Jet. He gave a look of pure, intense rage, telling Jet to stay put or he would regret it. Jet frantically nodded, not that he had a choice in the matter. The two figures walked to the front door, far enough so Jet couldn't hear but close enough that they could keep an eye on him. Jet stood in place and trembling as he watched them argue.

Or more accurately, seeing the beast release his frustration towards the armored man, who remained surprisingly calm. The two did an excellent job of keeping their conversation quiet, with Jet only hearing bits and pieces of what they were saying. They talked about some kind of curse and mentioned the number seven a few times.

Soon, the discussion between the two ended, and they turned back to Jet. His stomach clenched, and his knees locked. The beast stomped toward Jet, a scowl still plastered on his face. "For the damage to my flowers, you'll have to stay here for a year." Jet's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He was relieved that he wasn't going to die, but he couldn't stay here. "You have three days to settle things back home," the beast continued, not dropping his stoic expression.

Jet responded by fiercely shaking his head. After a talking cat, a man covered in metal scales, and a man in the armor of a demon, he didn't want to stay another second in that house. "Oh, no, no, no," Jet denied most respectfully. "I don't want to be any more of a trouble. I'll just be on my way." Jet walked toward the stable, but the armored man took a strong, hold on his shoulder. The beast walked up to him, and Jet began to sweat, expecting the worst. Instead, the creature calmly said, "You will stay the night." Suddenly, deranged howling echoed through the gates, and Jet could tell that it wasn't from wolves. He turned to the creature, who retained a blank, stoic expression. The strange man looked into Jet's wide, terrified eyes and said, "I'd like someone to come back alive."


	2. Chapter Two-Bargains

**Finally finished chapter two. Sorry that you guys haven't heard from me for a few months. I didn't have a lot of spare time to write with school and work. Also had some difficulty finding the right words and working through other projects and new ideas. I'll make time for the stories when I can and I hope you will enjoy this chapter until I upload the next one.**

* * *

At the break of dawn the next morning, Jet went back on the road to Magnolia with the knight called Justine riding by his side. He didn't engage with the armored man since Jet still had yet to let down his guard. During his brief stay at the manor, Jet had spotted a few other residents in the halls. Oddly enough, none of them bothered to approach him, much less tell him what was happening to him. It made Jet wonder if anything sinister was afoot at the place.

The two of them managed to arrive in Magnolia quicker than expected. It was just past dinner time when he spotted pots and pans flying out of the tavern door and windows. Soon after, Nathaniel ran out wearing a nice suit, suspicious since his attire was a cheap shirt that showed off most of his chest, a pair of baggy pants, and leather boots. Levy came out, with her face red with anger and holding a large cast-iron skillet tight in her grip.

"Leave me alone! Don't ever come back!" Levy screamed. Even from where he stood, Jet was terrified by the rage and hatred in his little sister's ordinarily sweet and gentle voice. Nathaniel didn't seem at all deterred and tried to approach Levy again until Droy came out with a rifle and shot at the ground next to Nathaniel's feet. Without Droy uttering a word, Nathaniel ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Justine chuckled, his armor rattling as he tried to contain himself. However, Jet didn't find it amusing. Nathaniel could get his father involved and do only God knew what. Justine didn't seem to notice and continued towards the tavern. Jet reluctantly followed. He didn't want to explain the bizarre situation to his siblings, but he couldn't avoid the inevitable.

The two men rode up to the tavern, and, surprisingly, nobody seemed shocked by Justine's appearance. Everyone just went along with their day and seemed to ignore the man that donned the armor of a demon. Only Droy and Levy took notice, and they were confused if not anything else. Jet groaned, "Help me bring this stuff in. I'll explain once we're done."

The four of them finished quickly, as Justine was able to carry the mattresses upstairs. Levy, Droy, and Jet went down to the cellar, putting away the supplies while Jet explained the whole situation. Sweat ran down Jet's face as they went back up to the dining hall while his siblings had yet to say a word. He took a seat at an empty table and covered his face with his hands, prepared for a proper scolding. What he heard next caught him off guard.

"I'm very sorry this had to happen," Levy said. It was wholly genuine and sincerely apologetic. "One of us really should have gone with you." Cold sweat ran down Jet's face as he began to hyperventilate. He was about to speak up when he heard clanking coming down the stairs. "You do not need concern," Justine said and stopped at the base of stairs. "Your brother's stay won't be permanent. A year at the manor is enough payment."

The siblings remained silent. Compared to a lifetime, a year trapped with a stranger wasn't too terrible, but it still meant Jet would be gone. They would still be down one employee.

"Is there another way to settle this?" Levy asked. Before Justine could answer, Jet jumped in and declared, "There's no need to worry, little sis." He ruffled Levy's hair while giving an awkward smile like he was secretly in pain. "I can deal with this. You just stay here where it's safe."

Jet saw the color drain from both Levy and Droy's faces. He would have questioned it, but it was getting late, and Justine had to take him back to the manor before sunset the next day. As the boys headed up to their room, Levy set up the couch for Justine with a spare blanket and pillow. Justine bowed, thanked Levy, and took a seat in Jet's recliner. At first, Jet was ready to hit the man for being so rude. The anger faded when Jet realized that he hadn't seen Justine remove his helmet. He was probably waiting for the three siblings to go to their rooms before taking off his armor and going to sleep. _He must be some kind of monster if he's determined to hide his face_, Jet thought as the three of them went upstairs. Considering who this man was working for, that wouldn't be too surprising. As they reached their bedrooms, Jet said one last "Good Night" to his little sister. Levy didn't seem to answer and just smiled weakly before closing her door behind her. Jet noticed a touch of sadness in her eyes and let out a long sigh. He would have to make up for that as much as he could before leaving in the morning.

* * *

A few hours of sleep was interrupted by Estelle's whining and resulted in Jet on the floor, tangled up in blankets. As he was pulling himself up, Jet noticed a lack of Droy's presence. It didn't seem too strange until he reached the door and wriggled the handle. "The hell?" Jet turned the handle again and started to slam his shoulder against the door. After a few tries, Jet escaped but not without breaking the knob off the door. Estelle could still be heard from outside, but it wasn't just neighing. Jet could also make out the sound of hoofs on the road.

Without a second thought, Jet rushed down the stairs and out the front door. He spotted Droy already outside with a cloud of dust starting to settle ahead of him. The lack of Levy's presence made what was happening clear.

Jet grabbed his brother by the collar and started to shake him vigorously. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Jet screamed. How could his brother allow Levy to be handed off to that monster? Droy couldn't get a clear word out from the shaking and Jet's yelling. At some point, Droy managed to pull Jet's hands off of him and dragged his brother back into the house. Jet had yet to calm down, and to prevent the abrupt awakening of their neighbors, Droy grabbed a rag from the counter and slapped it across his brother's face. As Jet stood silently in shock, Droy took a seat and explained everything.

Before Jet came back home, Nathaniel came in the tavern and proposed to Levy. Although "proposed" was too sugar-coated of a term. He didn't say it directly, but Nathaniel had mentioned continuously that anything could happen to the tavern. Listing off things like fire, lightning, and rats out of nowhere. Levy and Droy were confused until Nathaniel started to drop "hints" that his family could keep all of that away if Levy would agree to his arrangement. Levy drove Nathaniel out before Droy could snap out of his rage and react. When Jet came back and told them about The Beast and his debt, they both realized Nathaniel would take advantage of Jet being gone. Levy and Droy woke up early and discussed a possible alternative with Justine. However, he explained that the roses had a particular value that was too complicated to explain. It needed to be paid back in some way. When she heard that, Levy volunteered.

"She figured if she wasn't here, Nathaniel wouldn't have any reason to try and ruin us," Droy finished. He analyzed his brother's face, looking for any changes in tone. Jet's expression still contained a great deal of anger, but it was mainly towards the cocky bastard who had the gaw to blackmail his sister. Droy also noticed other emotions mixed in, like frustration over the helpless situation and concern for their sister. He half expected Jet to run after Levy or fish out the rifle and make a visit to Nathaniel's house. Of course, both of them knew that either action would fail. Droy handed Jet a letter Levy wrote before leaving, "There's no need to worry. Levy created a cover for herself."

Jet looked over the letter. It explained that Levy had received a message from a distant cousin from across the continent. This cousin was going to have a baby. She needed someone to help her around the house as well as act as the child's nursemaid. Levy had learned plenty about how to take care of children over the years from doctors, nannies, and parents that visited the tavern. She wanted children at some point, so she had taken highly detailed notes. Jet was impressed by how Levy made her story so believable, yet have it be vague enough to avoid anybody bothering to disprove it.

"This only solves one problem," Jet said. "What about the situation with the tavern and, more importantly, the manor." Droy shrugged but was able to answer quickly, "Justine said he would send some of his friends to help us and assured that Levy would be safe as long as she stays on the grounds." Jet was silent for a moment then cupped his face and groaned, "Why does that last one not reassure me at all?"


End file.
